To Touch the Moon or The Lovers in the Moon
by aburameclanhead
Summary: It is in our nature to reach for that we cannot have.


To Touch the Moon

He was but a human, a trader. Everyday he spent in shady deals that left him a little less poor each day.

His nights however, were spent in the woods of Darnassus. Though his reasons for doing so were known only to him.

All is made clear when a form appears above the tree-line. A Darnassus Sentinel.

From his lowly perch he gazed upon her beauty. She walked across the branch and stood upon the end, so thin it looked as though a stiff breeze would shatter it, but it stayed it's ground each night she stood upon it.

He looked up at her and the moon behind her and dared to compare them. For what could equal the beauty of the moon? This woman seemed to make the moon itself seem a mere pebble to a jewel. Her face of endless wonder drew his eye each night, unable to look away.

Her eyes looked to be forged of true-silver, and her long hair flowed in the night wind like a purple ribbon, dancing in the sky.

Each night he looked upon her, his yearning grew, though he knew her to be forever beyond his reach.

Night after night, he found himself both entranced and tormented by this goddess of the moon, this Elune among mortals. After what seemed a lifetime's worth of nights, he dared to venture closer.

She had her back turned to him. "I know you're there." her voice was that of an angel. He had never heard a voice so strong...or soft

"How long have you known?" he asked shyly, stepping from behind his leafy hiding place.

"Since the beginning of the month, When you started." her voice was unreadable.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"You should go, humans aren't meant to be awake at these hours." she cut him off.

He tried not to speak but lost his senses, "For you, I'd never sleep again," he stepped toward her.

She looked back at him through the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow.

"These many night's I have seen your beauty and dared not to speak to you. But, no matter the outcome, I must tell you how I feel for you," he placed his hand on his heart.

She turned to face him, "Well then, tell me," her face gave no clue to her true feelings of his confession and, in secret, he was glad for this. He could confess before being rejected.

He had gone over the words countless times in his head, but now he found them stuck in his throat. "Your eyes.."

"What about them?" she asked playfully, relieving some of his stress.

"They shine like stars against the sky and put all others to shame."

She said nothing as her face became emotionless once more.

He panicked and turned away, "I'm sorry, you were right, I shouldn't be here," and he tried to leave but was stopped by a firm but soft grip on his wrist. He turned to see the object of his affection looking into his eyes with her silver orbs.

"Please, continue," he saw the tiniest hint of a smile tug at her lips.

He felt all of his apprehension and doubt wash away. He spun around on his heel to fully face this goddess of the moon. He clasped her hands in his and spoke his heart, "Your velvet skin looks as though it were cut from the night sky itself, you move with the grace of any great cat and a confidence I've never seen before.

She stared into his eyes, hanging on every word, showing little sign of her opinion.

When I see your form against the moon, it's as if the rest of the world melts away. I know that a woman like you could never care for a simple trader. I hold no delusions of you not turning me away. I merely wished to meet the woman who has captivated me these many, sleepless nights."

She smiled, reached out and touched his face, "That takes great courage. Am I everything you hoped."

He breathed in and out heavily, "And so much more." he stared dreamily at her, "Now, I shall take my leave, before I make a bigger fool of myself." he gave her a sad smile and began to turn.

"Why would you assume that I think you are a fool?" she teased, hand on hip and her lips curled into a grin.

He turned toward her once more. "Only a fool would reach for the moon,"

She sauntered over to him with a noticable swing in her hips. "No. The real fool doesn't have the courage to reach." she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He felt as though he was in a dream. "Can a mortal touch the moon?" he placed his hands on her hips and leaned closer to her face.

She smiled seductively as she leaned in to meet him halfway, she whispered, "Only if he wants it badly enough."

That night, two figures were shown against the moon, in a tight embrace. The next day, all who were out that night told the tale of the Lovers in the Moon.


End file.
